


The Big Jump

by StarlightWonders



Category: Stranger Things RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: After dating Millie for a few years, an 18-year-old Finn Wolfhard decides to take the ultimate jump.





	The Big Jump

Finally he had done it, his heart pounding as he awaited her answer. About a year and a half ago Finn Wolfhard finally realized that maybe he had feelings for his co-star beyond the tv screen. He, however, was waiting for the perfect time to ask her out. After waiting three weeks, he finally got his shot. He asked her to his dressing room and the moment she got inside he asked her out. It took a moment or two for her to think about it, but she decided that she would love to. Things had been going great since then, until two weeks ago when he decided he wanted to marry her. He went to a jewelry shop and bought the ring. The ring was stunningly beautiful but Finn knew that the ring only held a candle to Millie's beauty. Just like when he asked her out, he waited for the right moment to propose. Then, the opportunity came. They went out on one of their usual dates. But Millie could sense that something was off. They had their meal and went for a walk in a park. Then, Finn got down on one knee and asked her the question. "Millie, would you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful bride. Will you marry me?". Millie stood stunned, then, she spoke. "Finn, I would love to marry you". Then he put the ring on her finger and they shared a sweet, tender kiss. Finn and Millie went on to marry and live a wonderful life, both were as happy and content as could be.


End file.
